There are many bird feeders currently on the market. Most of these bird feeders are designed to keep animals and even certain types of birds from using the bird feeder. These type of bird feeders are expensive, and can be difficult to set up and use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder which uses existing milk type containers filled with bird feed and is simple to use.
A bird feeder that uses the standard size half-gallon rectangular milk type containers commonly used for liquids, such as milk or orange juice. The bird feeder includes a a base having a front and back. A back support is attached near the back of the base. Two side supports are attached to the base and the back support. A front support is attached between the two side supports. A feed lip is attached to the base near the front of the base. A container area is formed by the front, back, and side supports and is sized just enough to receive and fit the milk type container. A container lip support mounted in the container area between the side supports and near the base to aid in retaining a lip of the milk type container in position.